1. Technical Field
Embodiments are directed to microfluidic refillable cartridges that include a microfluidic delivery member and methods of making and using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid delivery systems that include refill cartridges are currently being used in the printer industry. Many printers, including 3D printers, use replaceable inkjet cartridges that incorporate an ink reservoir and a print head for delivering ink from the reservoir to the paper. The print head includes nozzles with very small openings. Particles in the cartridges, such as contaminants in the fluid, can block the nozzles, preventing the cartridge from operating properly.